Sin darnos apenas cuenta
by AJ Dark
Summary: Una serie de escenas que cuentan una historia que podría haber sido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas las que sigáis por aquí ^^

Sé que el fic CAH sigue sin terminar, por cierto quería aprovechar para agradecer el premio en los Dramione Awards! Como ya dije en su día estoy muy ocupada escribiendo proyectos propios que espero que algún día puedan ver la luz. Uno ya lo hizo pero ahora intento ir un poco más allá y por eso he tenido que alejarme de los fics, no puedo abarcar todo.

Pero mientras leía a mi hijo el libro de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (Cada día leemos varios capítulos y ya vamos por el quinto libro... prefiere a Rowling antes que los cuentos normales) Me encontré con una escena que me inspiró a hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando mi cabeza.

Personalmente me gusta el dramione... chico malo... chica buena... Vamos, es un topicazo sí, pero ideal en un romance ¿Verdad? Dan mucho juego.

De todos modos siendo realista, siempre creí que el personaje de Hermione estaba hecho para Harry, por la forma en que se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, pese al afán de Rowling por dejar claro que iba a terminar con Ron. Era una percepción personal que creo que hace poco corroboró la autora.

Bueno, ya empiezo a enrollarme. Todo esto era para decir que me quise sacar la espinita que tenía sobre estos dos y pensé en compartirlo con vosotras por si alguna tenía ganas de leer algo así.

Son una serie de escenas sueltas que conformas una historia ¿Drabbles? Creo que me paso de palabras para catalogarlo así, pero viene siendo la idea ;)

Me he tomado la libertad de utilizar escenas del libro y la película, quizás porque el momento que reconoceréis del film, es algo imposible obviar para un fic Harmony.

Besos y hasta pronto.

**Sin darnos apenas cuenta**

**1 -Confusión**

**Hogwarts, Quinto curso**

-¿Es Cho? –Preguntó Hermione con seriedad -¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?

Harry, sorprendido, asintió mientras escuchaba a su amigo Ron riendo por lo bajo ante la mirada severa de Hermione.

-¿Y… qué quería? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues… -Harry sintió las palmas de sus manos sudorosas y carraspeó incómodo –Pues ella…

-¿Os habéis besado? –Inquirió Hermione con brusquedad

Ron se incorporó tirando un tintero en el proceso al que no prestó atención y miró a Harry con los ojos tan abiertos que al moreno le recordó a Luna durante una fracción de segundo.

-Bueno ¿Qué? –Preguntó inquisitivo.

Harry le miró con incomodidad y se limpió las manos en la túnica antes de dirigir la vista hacia Hermione que fruncía el ceño levemente.

Asintió.

-¡Toma!

Ron soltó una carcajada y alzó el puño. Hermione le miró con disgusto y volvió su atención al pergamino que estaba escribiendo cuando Harry llegó.

Ciertamente ¿Qué le importaba a ella si Cho y Harry por fin se habían besado? Lo cierto era que sabía que su amigo llevaba tiempo detrás de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, no era algo nuevo para ella y además, francamente, Harry se merecía tener un poco de normalidad en su vida para variar ¿Verdad? A su edad era lo normal, las hormonas, los noviazgos, los besos a escondidas…

Parpadeó al ver una mancha de tinta enorme sobre la última frase de la carta que estaba escribiendo a Viktor y con un chasquido de la lengua buscó la varita para arreglarlo, molesta.

-Ah ¿Tan malo eres besando? –Oyó que decía Ron con tono jocoso.

-No lo sé –Respondió Harry –Quizás sí

Hermione habló sin darse cuenta mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-Claro que no

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Ron

Durante una milésima de segundo la chica quiso que la tierra se la tragara al darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto, pero cuando les miró, su rostro estaba impasible y su voz era tranquila.

-Porque últimamente Cho se pasa el día llorando.

-Y tú, Harry –Dijo el pelirrojo –creiste que unos besos la animarían ¿No?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y deseó poder retorcer el cuello de su amigo con sus propias manos.

-Ron, eres el ser más insensible que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Ron tenía las orejas rojas y parecía molesto -¿Qué clase de persona llora mientras están besándola?

-Sí –Harry parecía desesperado por una respuesta razonable -¿Quién?

La chica se lanzó a una disertación acerca de los motivos que podía tener Cho para sentirse desgraciada, hablando de lo mal que debería estar pasándolo al sentirse atraída por Harry cuando antes le había gustado Cedric, de lo difícil que debía ser no entender cuál de los dos le gustaba más, cuál sería la forma correcta de actuar…

En realidad la entendía perfectamente porque ella se sentía a punto de explotar. No solo la situación en el colegio era un desastre, Umbridge era un terrible problema del que no veía forma de librarse, le asustaba la posibilidad de que echaran a Hagrid, se sentía preocupada por Harry que no podría regresar al equipo de quiddich, preocupada por la Orden, por Vol-Voldemort, por todos aquellos gorros de elfos que no le iba a dar tiempo a hacer antes de Navidad… Y por lo que había empezado a sentir por Harry en las últimas semanas.

¡Cien centellas! Tragó saliva repentinamente incómoda.

Ella siempre había sabido que Ron le gustaba… No sabía qué había en él que la atraía de un modo incomprensible. Tal vez aquella vena salvajemente protectora que no podía contener, la forma tan incondicional y absoluta en la que amaba a su familia, la valentía que escondía bajo todas aquellas capas de inseguridad… Ronald tenía muchos defectos, entre ellos la habilidad más increíble de sacarla de quicio, pero tenía un fondo tan noble que, aun cuando a veces sintiera ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos, la atraía de forma irremediable.

Llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrada a sentirse así, mucho tiempo lidiando con aquellos sentimientos extraños que no comprendía. Pero aquellos últimos días se había descubierto a sí misma contemplando más a Harry. En realidad desde el año anterior algo había cambiado con él, hasta Viktor había sido capaz de darse cuenta.

Siempre le había admirado, era su mejor amigo, como un hermano para ella, un hermano al que adoraba y al que hubiera tirado de las orejas en más de una ocasión por no dar el cien por cien de sí mismo en cada una de las asignaturas que tenían.

Hermione estaba convencida sin lugar a dudas, de que Harry sería el mejor mago de su tiempo, era poderoso, valiente y noble… Aunque también increíblemente estúpido a veces.

-Nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez –Exclamó Ron -¡Explotaría!

-Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té no significa que los demás seamos iguales –Espetó ella.

Siguió escribiendo y decidió olvidar el tema, Harry y ella eran solamente amigos y así debía ser, así sería siempre.

Casi soltó una carcajada ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le miró disimuladamente y le vio contemplar el fuego con la mirada perdida.

Él nunca la vería como nada más y en el fondo Hermione lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Contuvo un suspiro y selló la carta antes de darles las buenas noches y subir al dormitorio de las chicas sintiéndose demasiado culpable al pensar en su amiga Ginny que llevaba años enamorada de su amigo. Ella misma la había aconsejado que tratara de olvidarle, que se alejara y saliera con otros chicos para ver si de ese modo él reaccionaba y la "veía" ahora, mientras subía la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, se preguntó el verdadero motivo que le había impulsado a darle aquel consejo...

No ayudó mucho que unos días más tarde, justo después de San Valentín, Harry le contara el absoluto fracaso que había resultado ser la cita con Cho, sobre todo al decirle a la Ravenclaw que había quedado con Hermione en las Tres Escobas .

La chica trataba de aparentar indiferencia, tal vez aderezada con un poquito de comprensión, pero lo cierto era que tenía ganas, por algún motivo desconocido, de saltar de alegría.

-Tendrías que habérselo dicho de otro modo y no hubiera estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras.

-Pero si yo no te encuentro fea –Dijo él con cara de desconcierto.

Hermione rió.

-Eres peor que Ron, Harry. Bueno, peor no.

Suspiró pensando en que al menos Harry sí tenía sensibilidad, aunque careciera de tacto y la conversación derivó en otros asuntos cuando Ron y Ginny llegaron.

Ginny era, pensó Hermione sintiéndose completamente culpable al ver como la pelirroja miraba a Harry de reojo, una grandísima amiga y una buena chica. Y estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Pasó la vista de Ron a Harry y ahogó otro suspiro. Que difícil era ser adolescente, sobre todo en ese mundo.


	2. Solamente un baile

**Solamente un baile**

**En algún lugar perdido de Inglaterra. **

Harry podía escucharla sollozar cada noche desde que Ron les había dejado.

No sabía qué hacer, a veces se debatía entre la rabia y la tristeza, entre querer consolarla y querer desahogar con ella toda la frustración que sentía. Pero no hacía nada de eso porque sabía que el relicario tenía demasiado que ver con sus sentimientos más oscuros.

Se sentó en el exterior y cerró los ojos apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras escuchaba los suaves sollozos de la chica al otro lado de la lona de la tienda de campaña. Agarró una piedra y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos de una mano sin soltar la varita con la otra.

¿Qué más podían hacer?

Llevaban meses deambulando sin rumbo, huyendo de los carroñeros, de Voldemort, de sus secuaces… No tenían ni idea de por dónde seguir buscando, de cómo conseguir destruir el horrocrux, de cómo ponerse en contacto con Ron…

Era incapaz de dormir, cada día más preocupado por los Weasley, por Remus, por Ginny…

Suspiró recordando a la pelirroja y se frotó la cara con las manos , cansado. No podía evitar pensar en ella, a veces con anhelo, otras con la fría indiferencia que da la distancia ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué dudaba de los sentimientos que la pequeña de los Weasley le había despertado el año anterior?

Un ruido se escuchó a su espalda y se levantó entrando en la tienda.

Hermione estaba sentada delante de la radio mágica, escuchando a Fred dar las "noticias". Sabía lo que hacía, se pasaba horas allí esperando, rezando porque no dijeran el nombre de nadie que conocieran.

Ella levantó la vista durante unos segundos y Harry tragó saliva al contemplar sus húmedos ojos castaños.

Era increíble como ella seguía allí, con él… tan incondicional, tan terriblemente leal. Ni siquiera la marcha de Ron había hecho flaquear a la valiente leona.

Era por esto, se dijo Harry incapaz de mentirse por más tiempo. Era por esto por lo que sentía cada vez más lejos a Ginny. Desde que Hermione y él se habían quedado solos y se habían visto obligados a pasar juntos hora tras hora, algo había cambiado.

Sí, llevaban años juntos pero quizás la situación, el peligro, la soledad… había algo de todo eso que le empujaba hacia ella, como imantado por su presencia.

La voz de Fred desapareció y empezó a sonar música. Harry, como en un sueño del que no era dueño de sus actos, se acercó a la chica y agarró sus manos para levantarla.

Hermione le miró interrogante pero accedió a incorporarse y quedó de pie ante él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Harry notó sus propias manos temblorosas cuando rodeó el cuello de la chica para quitarle el relicario que llevaba colgado y lo apartó con cuidado, sintiendo su piel erizarse con el roce suave de su enmarañado cabello. Dejó el colgante en una mesa y tomó de nuevo las manos de Hermione bailando, no demasiado bien, al ritmo de las notas que salían de los altavoces de la radio.

Hermione alzó las cejas y se resistió, pero el chico hizo un mohín y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras dejaba que él la guiara, girando y dando vueltas hasta que finalmente se abrazaron para mecerse suavemente al compás, en un baile de pasos cortos, apenas un balanceo de sus cuerpos que no siquiera se movían ya del sitio.

Harry sintió más que oír el suspiro de la chica, cuyo aliento calentó su cuello cuando ella se apoyó en su hombro, pegándose más a él, como si buscara el consuelo de sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasaron así, abrazados bajo la lona de la tienda de campaña, con sus corazones latiendo a la par y sus cuerpos entrelazados. Dos amigos que se preguntaban en silencio si acaso no habían cruzado la línea de la amistad.

Aquella noche Harry pudo dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Hermione dejó de llorar.


	3. Momentos

**Momentos**

**El bosque de Dean**

Harry no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que había compartido con ella mientras acariciaba la varita que le había dejado para hacer la guardia.

El año que conoció a Sirius fue Hermione quien estuvo con él en cada paso del camino, las circunstancias les abocaron a vivir aquella aventura solos y ya entonces su padrino fue capaz de ver lo increíblemente especial que era la joven. El año del Torneo, cuando Ron le dio la espalda, fue ella quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento, ayudándole a superar las pruebas, a su lado de manera constante…

Recordó sin poder evitar una sonrisa el día que Hagrid les presentó a Grawp, la forma en que su amiga se apretaba contra él como si Harry le diera toda la seguridad que le hacía falta. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando la imagen de un rayo morado atravesando su pecho la dejó inconsciente en el suelo del departamento de misterios del Ministerio. Aún recordaba a Neville diciendo Tiene pulso y el mareo de puro alivio que sintió después.

Ahora tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que ambos se habían dado la mano frente a la tumba de sus padres, el modo en que ella le había agarrado de la cintura, apretando los dedos contra él para sujetarle, diciéndole sin palabras que no estaba solo, que ella estaba allí, con él, como siempre.

Le había curado, le había cuidado y le había salvado. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir aquella explosión de extraños sentimientos hacia su amiga? ¿Cómo si era la única persona que no le había fallado una sola vez desde que su mundo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando cumplió once años?

Pero la culpabilidad hacía estragos en Harry. Ginny... Ron... Sabía que su amigo llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Hermione y lo último que quería era hacerle daño o poner en riesgo su amistad. Pero cada vez que llegaba a aquella conclusión, pensaba en cómo los había abandonado, en la brecha que había creado entre ellos aunque hubiera sido por culpa de aquel maldito relicario.

―Harry

Él levantó la vista y la miró. Estaba en la puerta de la tienda y le tendía la mano, insegura. Al ver que el chico seguía sentado la escondió a la espalda y sonrió con incomodidad.

―Deberías entrar. Hace demasiado frío aquí fuera y…

Se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo como si buscara algo más que decir.

Harry sonrió de verdad, por primera vez desde la noche en que bailaron al ritmo de una horrible canción bajo aquella misma lona. Se levantó y pasó los dedos por la mejilla de su amiga que enrojeció levemente.

―Una… una mancha.

Pasó a su lado maldiciéndose y sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, por lo que no vio como ella acariciaba el lugar que él había rozado y sonreía tímidamente antes de seguirle.


	4. Sin darnos apenas cuenta

**Sin darnos apenas cuenta**

**Tras la batalla de Hogwarts.**

Había anochecido y tras los muros del castillo seguía reinando el caos. Aurores que iban y venían, medimagos, heridos, cadáveres que dejaban Hogwarts en compañía de los suyos… Muchos se habían marchado a casa, otros seguían llorando a sus muertos y otros recogían los destrozos y trataban de recomponer un poco lo que quedaba en pie.

Los Weasley se habían marchado, todos menos Ron y Bill que echaban una mano a los que permanecían en pie, guiados por la profesora Macgonagall.

Harry había pasado un tiempo solo en el despacho de Dumbledore, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Snape… Miró los cuadros de los directores que había en los muros del despacho y pensó que él debería estar allí. Iba a encargarse de que el mundo mágico supiera quien había sido Severus Snape, iba a dejar que supieran que un Slytherin también podía ser valiente, a su manera, fuera esta egoísta o no.

Suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró, dubitativa.

―Hola –Susurró colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja ―¿Puedo pasar?

―Claro –Sonrió y golpeó el suelo a su lado.

Ella se sentó mirando hacia el pensadero.

―Ahí está ¿No?

Sabía a lo que se refería, el recuerdo de Snape. Les había hablado de lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su antiguo profesor de pociones un rato antes.

―¿Quieres verlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le miró

―No, al menos no ahora. Harry… ―La calma que intentaba aparentar se esfumó de pronto ―¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé cuando te vi…? ¿Cuándo Hagrid…? Oh Dios mío Harry –Inspiró hondo y se echó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza.

Al contrario que le pasó con Cho tanto tiempo atrás, en lugar de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda con incomodidad, Harry la abrazó de la forma más natural y acarició su pelo con suavidad, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

―Yo… ―Hermione sorbió por la nariz y apoyó la frente en la suya con los ojos cerrados agarrando su cabeza para besarle en la cabeza, al menos eso quería hacer porque falló y le besó en un ojo –Tenía tanto miedo, aún no puedo olvidar…

―Hermione…

Pero ella no le hacía caso, había vuelto a darle un beso en la mejilla esta vez y creyendo que le estaba haciendo sentir incómodo se intentó apartar.

―Lo siento, Harry, ahmm...

―Quieta

Susurró él sujetando en aquella ocasión sus mejillas impidiendo que se apartara. La miró a los ojos y su pulgar acarició su pómulo herido con cuidado.

No dijo nada más, sus miradas se entrelazaron y sus alientos se mezclaron un instante antes de que la boca de Harry rozara suavemente la de la Hermione. Una vez, dos. Apenas una caricia tentativa, una prueba que ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de poder pasar.

De pronto alguien suspiró ¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿Qué más daba? Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos y las manos de Harry acariciaron su cuerpo hasta tomar su cintura, sus labios se amoldaron con facilidad, sus lenguas se buscaron una y otra vez en un beso que aumentó poco a poco hasta dejarlos sin respiración, jadeantes y asustados.

―Hermione…

―Harry...

Hablaron a la vez y sonrieron después al darse cuenta de que la incomodidad había desaparecido.

―Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad… ―Comenzó él

―Sí –Hermione asintió volviendo a apoyar la frente en la de él sin dejarle acabar.

―No será fácil.

Imaginaba que había un par de personas que no se tomarían demasiado bien aquello, aunque Harry confiaba en que la amistad fuera capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo, con el tiempo y no creía que después de todo lo que habían pasado pudiera rechazar una oportunidad como aquella para ser feliz.

―Me da igual Harry –Susurró Hermione con una sonrisa aún más amplia ―¿Cuándo lo hemos tenido fácil?

―Eso es cierto –Murmuró antes de volver a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos vio la sonrisa que uno de los directores les dedicaba ni el brillo divertido de sus ojos azules tras unas gafas de medialuna antes de volver a desaparecer del lienzo en el que habitualmente estaba, como si fuera un cromo más de brujas y magos famosos de las ranas de chocolate que tanto les gustaban.


End file.
